The invention relates generally to an anti-burglary device and more particularly to a device which discharges a fluid from a pressurized container through a sound emitting diaphragm valve, thereby providing an audible alarm upon its actuation by an unauthorized person. All persons in the protected area are warned and the intruder is forced to evacuate the area. Its application is possible anywhere mechanical actuation to produce an audible alarm is either desired or required.
Fluid, generally gaseous, operated audible alarms or warning devices have been known in the art for many years. One type is the conventional whistle which generally requires an external pressurized fluid source such as pressurized steam or air. Other types are air operated diaphragm horns such as found on vehicles, particularly trucks, requiring either a vacuum or pressure source. There is also known in the art, fluid operated diaphragm horns using aerosol type pressurized fluid containers as an operating source but all of these are manually operated requiring both the full attention and muscular forces of the operating person for actuation.
Thus what is needed is an anti-burglar sound emitting device which can be fired by a relatively small amount of mechanical force even though the device employs a relatively heavy spring for actuation. An actuating member forces the pressurized fluid container against an entry section of a fluid passageway with sufficient force to release the fluid through the fluid passageway to the sound emitting diaphragm to cause sound when the device is triggered, but the device is also positively secured against accidental release until triggered. A motion caused by an unauthorized movement of an object such as a door, window, etc. will trigger the device and release sufficient fluid to emit sound from the device for a sufficient period of time to provoke action in response to the sound emitted.